


Hold Sight

by NariaLucy96



Series: if you want more [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: A weird thing to try and reread your own a 27 chapter writing, and want to add on.So no matter how fun it is to read, it takes forever.Thus this tries to exist.
Series: if you want more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Sans' Situation

Sans was tired from overworking himself  
Walking home after Papyrus canceled driving him home  
They no longer lived together  
Because after a while on the surface  
Papyrus found a boyfriend  
Who shared in Papyrus' dislike in Sans' puns  
And took all Papyrus' attention  
Something that fueled Sans' life  
Was cut off  
Sans' would come home to an empty house  
Or seemingly forgotten about  
He stopped even hearing 'hi' or 'how are you'  
Even if he had to lie through the second one  
He missed it  
And it didn't help when Edge force checked him  
To figure out how he was  
Edge could have just asked  
Sans had 1 out of 1 health points  
But once Sans thought the check was done  
And Edge was backing off  
Edge again checked with even less warning  
And found Sans loved Papyrus deeply  
After that Sans was at his last straw  
And started packing to leave  
He didn't know where  
But Papyrus had gotten him a job with Mettaton  
That was the only thing Papyrus had resently Praised him for  
So when Papyrus figured out Sans was moving  
He offered the place Mettaton gave him  
When Papyrus and Mettaton were dating  
Even if it was only offical for an hour  
They had gone out to Mettaton's shows,  
Restuarants,  
Gifts were given to Papyrus  
And Papyrus' unending praise of Mettaton  
As Mettaton's number one fan  
But it didn't work out  
And now Sans lived a few blocks from his job  
But heavy rain slicked the sidewalks  
Causing Sans to smack his head hard enough to crack


	2. Rescue?

The crack of Sans' head  
Cause Sans to black out  
As someone driving by  
Stopped due to Sans' sudden fall  
It wasn't the drivers plan to be there  
Having mob debts he had to collect  
He really should get going  
But having stopped in confusion  
Was semi good  
Because Edge is his brother/boss  
So that made Sans semi family  
But Sans nor Papyrus knows him  
Since Edge wanted his mob life  
And even his whole life before the surface  
Unknowable to the love of Edge's life  
So Red was kept a secret  
And only now could actually meet Sans  
But with Sans being injuried  
Red decided to take Sans home to heal him up  
Or something else if Edge requested


	3. Red's Home

Red pulled into weak looking house's garage  
Lunging Sans over and onto his couch  
Before raiding his fridge for anything eatable  
But all he saw was healthy garabge  
So he grabbed the most snackable looking  
That wasn't buried in the back  
Being grape-sized tomatoes  
He was ready to stuff it down the guy's throat  
Since Sans' hp was so low  
But Sans' mouth wouldn't budge  
So for giggles he left one on Sans' teeth  
Grabbing litterly everything out of the fridge  
Only to see no tomato anywhere  
The food was off loaded to a table  
As he placed another tomato  
And it slowing disolving into Sans  
Once the tomatoes were gone   
Red tried grapes  
But they weren't accepted  
And Sans sleeply adjusted himself  
Seeming much better  
Everything was put away save the grapes  
Those we devoured by Red


	4. Waking to new Truths

Sans woke to blured vision  
And fright  
His vision almost full of white  
As he relized he didn't make it home  
Nor to Papyrus'  
But Red was able to sightly calm him  
With explaining that Red knows Edge  
Even if Red lied  
Saying he knew Edge through work  
But Sans felt like the almost blind thing he was experencing  
Meant he couldn't be alone anymore  
Thus he teleported to grab the few items he still owned  
And tried to move in with Red  
Sans' clothes were put in the laundry  
And Sans took an uncomfortable shower  
Because of all the white everywhere  
Linking to bad history  
So much so that he used sneak mission body paint  
As a form of soap,  
When Sans closed his eyes to block out the white  
After the shower Edge made it there  
With a list of instructions   
Which only relayed  
Sans needing to go to a hospital  
And grabbing Sans' already grabbed stuff  
But Sans was so on edge with the word hospital  
That he teleported away


	5. Teleported Where?

A room hidden away  
Lab like but colored differently  
For his own sanity  
He tried to pretent he didn't need anyone  
As he aimed to clean the room  
Without clear vision  
He destoryed a spider web  
That the spider ended up chidinng him for breaking  
Only to guide him in cleaning the rest of the room  
WITHOUT HURTING ANY MORE  
After that Sans went to sleep on the comforting hard desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't meant to be good  
> This is choppinng away til almost nothing exists.  
> Finding the cores I need to continue  
> A cliff hanger of awesome ideas  
> That though wrapped inperfectly  
> Mean so much to me


	6. Finding that Which is Hidden

When Sans teleported away  
His magic had a tell tale light blue glow  
That Papyrus had grown familar with  
But Edge was confused as hell   
As Papyrus relayed that Sans was in the underground  
A place most monsters abandoned for the surface  
Edge could hardly believe his phone was working  
But Edge felt the need to get Sans  
So he semi faught Papyrus   
Leading to a race there to declare  
Which of them were going to be the bride  
And they both ended up cheating  
But Edge was secretly allowed to win  
As Papyrus hid near the end of the race  
Being Sans and Papyrus' underground home  
It had been a while  
But only loudly asked for Sans   
And Sans appeared  
Only to send Sans to a hospital


End file.
